How Far Does Your Love Go?
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Sequel to CoaDTL *link inside* Evan's back. Deuce, Rocky, Ty, Flynn, and even a mystery person must protect CeCe. But can something go horribly wrong? Will CeCe work with the Fallen? Or will leave them to crash and burn? R&R!
1. Deuce Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: This is the sequel for Confessions of a Dramatic Teenage Life. So the sequel starts now! Link to Confessions of a Dramatic Teenage Life: .net/s/7155381/1/Confessions_Of_A_Dramatic_Teenage_Life

_:)_

**oOo**

**Chapter One: Deuce Leaves**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

"HE WAS ONLY IN THERE FOR, LIKE, NINETY DAYS!" Deuce yelled at the phone. "Ms. Jones, tell me again what happened."

"He broke out because his dad was the cop who was guarding him." I heard Mom say from the other end. She was on speaker phone. "Deuce, do whatever you can to protect her."

"Okay. I will." My mom hung up after Deuce promised.

"Kind of hard whenever you melt in front of her!"

"Who?" Flynn asked. I ignored him; I didn't want to say her name, and I was seeing if Deuce would.

"I wasn't melting in front of her, CeCe. I love you, you know that. If I didn't, I wouldn't promise to protect you."

"Fine, you win. But, if you do anything that breaks the 'I love you' statement you made… I'm going to cry and utterly kill myself." I stood, and Deuce followed. He put the phone back on the receiver and look towards me.

"How?"

"I know how to do it! Put twenty eight tablets into my drink!" I said. "But I'm not going to if you keep your promise."

"I already said I would protect you!"

"No, do you promise that you love me?"

"Oh, yes, CeCe, I do." And with that, he came up to me and pressed his lips against mine. God, we were so short. We pulled away when Flynn groaned. "CeCe… I'm going to find Rocky and Ty. And together, we're going to talk to him."

"He doesn't like people who just 'talk to him'." I was having a bad time saying his name… Evan, Evan, Evan, Evan, Evan…

I can think it easily, and even that hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I don't care. CeCe, you're not safe anymore."

I nodded silently as he full-on pressed his lips against mine. It was a hungry kiss, as if he's a psychic who can see that I'm not going to see him anymore. I tried to push that thought away and I kissed him harder. I felt tears pouring from my closed eyes.

And I almost would've let Deuce's tongue in if Flynn hadn't ruined the moment by saying, "Stop making out in front of the TV!" Deuce pushed away, kissed my cheek, and wiped away my tears.

"I love you, CeCe."

"I want to come with you."

"Watch Flynn. I'll be back…" And with that he closed the door. I sat down on the couch, crying harder. I put my head in my hands and slouched.

"He can't be gone forever, can he?" Flynn asked quietly.

"I don't know, Flynnie…" I cried.

I went to my bedroom and slammed my door closed, and cried into my pillow for the rest of the night.


	2. A Visitor Wakes Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's note: Few more reviews! **Emmyrox88**: lol ;D awesome! I mean, I kinda like Reuce (I like DinaxDeuce better than that) but DeCe tops the chart for me. I'm glad it's officially your favorite couple because of me! ;D (And from your other review on CoaDTL) Aw, you're welcome! Thanks! I just read the reviews before I write a chapter, so I know exactly what the people want! **TeamEdmundAndPeter**: okiedokie! ;D **Jordan6452**: Thanks! Aww, thank you! :D

_Recap: I went to my bedroom and slammed my door closed, and cried into my pillow for the rest of the night._

**oOo**

**Chapter Two: A Visitor Wakes Me Up**

**oOo**

I woke up to the sound of the microwave. _Flynn's probably making bacon…_ I thought and looked at the clock. _2:05 am? Holy crap! Flynn MUST be hungry._

I walked out of my room, slowly walking like a caveman or Frankenstein. _Man, I really got to stop watching what Flynn watches. _

I looked and saw Flynn's bedroom door shut. I walked over there and in his bed, was Flynn sleeping perfectly. That's weird… He normally falls asleep on the couch. And usually my mom would be here, since she's got ears of a dog and eyes like a hawk.

I turned towards the sound of cackling in the kitchen. I felt the need to stop, but my feet wouldn't stop moving. "Why are you making bacon?"

"Why are you alive?" The figure turned around and the glow from the microwave showed his creepy features. "Yes, CeCe, I have my people to get me out of jail. It's a shame you're not buried… or better yet, look at this picture."

He handed me a picture and I took it. He turned on the lights and it was a picture of a grave. "What is this?"

"Read the tombstone. Yep, it was taken today, about an hour ago. Rocky, her brother, and I helped bury that guy right there." I squinted my eyes and made out three little words: _Narmti Aricdor Tinarmez_.

"Who is it, you know I have dyslexia."

"Stupid girl." Evan then lowered his mouth onto my ear. "Martin Ricardo Martinez…" My mouth made an 'o' shape and I dropped the picture. "Or, better known to you as 'Deuce'."

He laughed and pushed me against the table, where he held my hands up above my head and arched my back against the table. He duct-taped my hands to the table and I screamed.

"CeCe!" I heard. I woke up and looked at the clock. _2:31 am._

I definitely hadn't heard that voice in a long time. I rubbed my eyes and looked at a dark figure. I was scared it was Evan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Deuce said I also have to protect you."

"Who are you?" I know their voice from somewhere! Just… where?

"It's—" I heard Flynn open the door and scream. "What?" They turned around and looked at Flynn. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! Someone ate my bacon!"

"All I had was one piece!" The mystery person said. It was definitely a she… I just don't know who.

"You did it!" The mystery woman said, putting her arms up in defense.

"Sorry."

Flynn turned on the light and in front of me stood a tall Spanish girl, with black hair and brown eyes. She was the girl that was standing in front of me and Deuce earlier: _Dina Garcia_.

"You're supposed to protect me?" I yelled.

"Deuce asked me to. I wanted to, actually, after I heard what happened." Dina said and I growled. "What? Why are you… growling?"

I got up and faced her. "You're just doing this so that you can get Deuce back! Yeah, well, too late. He's dating me now!"

Dina grabbed my shoulders. "I don't want Deuce. I have Rico Dolan anyway. CeCe, I'm not jealous of you."

"Where's Rico Dyl—Dola—whatever his last name is—then?"

"Back in Barcelona."

"Dina, I don't want to start a fight but, I kind of hate that you're making up crap to cover up your jealousy against me." Dina closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Did that sentence made you… _Mad_?"

"Look, CeCe, I'm not angry that you totally hate me, because I understand that I hurt Deuce. But I do have a boyfriend _AND_ your boyfriend told me that I also need to protect you from Evan."

I gritted my teeth and pushed away from her, landing on my bed with a thud. "You don't need to protect me. I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to stand for it."

It felt good to say that, so I kept going. "I don't care whether or not you have a boyfriend back in Barcelona, I see what you're doing to Deuce – you're trying to win him back. You've never cared about anything and it's stupid that you think this is going to work."

I hadn't noticed Flynn was gone (warming up some bacon – geez, kid… Got enough?) Dina glared at me. "What? Do you want to kill me? Join Evan then and leave me the hell alone."

"Okay, so I lied. I don't have a boyfriend. But I don't want Deuce back."

"Good."

"I want you—"

"WHAT?"

Silence developed and she threw up her hands in defense. "Let me finish,"

"No, I'm good," I said, scared. _Dina… And me? Hell no. _Not that I was against it – I have a boyfriend – but I am not a lesbian.

"I said I want you to FORGIVE ME. I'm not a lesbian. No thanks… Although you are pretty." She admitted. I sighed, relieved. _She's not a lesbian… Good_. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Barely." I muttered out, and she gave me a half-smile.

"Good enough,"


	3. Dina's New Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Sorry if what he says offends you… **I have nothing towards lesbians, just keep this in mind.**

_Recap: "Barely." I muttered out, and she gave me a half-smile. "Good enough,"_

**oOo**

**Chapter Three: Dina's New Crush**

***CeCe's POV***

**oOo**

It was noon when Dina called. She had left at three in the morning after talking to me. I didn't bother to answer my phone, or even getting up to go to school. I told Dina to tell everyone (but not Deuce – he can find out by Ty or something) that I won't be school, since she was stupid enough to keep me up.

The phone went silent and I sighed, slamming my head into the pillow. Hello? She talked to me for an hour – from, like, two in the morning to three. I screamed when I heard the phone play Dina's ringtone (that she chose). Why was she calling me?

What the hell?

Great – that was her ringtone. And now I have it stuck in my head.

_If you love me, If you hate me, You can't save me, Baby, baby, All my life I've been good, But now... What the hell?_ I sighed and thrusted my hand out from under my covers, grabbing the phone. I picked it up and immediately went to speakerphone.

"What?" I growled out, spitting out my diction on the '–t'.

Her usual Spanish accent was laced with concern as she asked, "What's wrong, CeCe? Something wrong?" She sighed and I could image her closing her eyes.

"I'm tired, Dina… Remember? You kept me up! And stop interviening into my life."

"'Interviening'? I don't think that's a word, sweet."

"Oh… right. I mean intervening. Sorry."

"It's okay. And I just want to be friends again. I know I left you, Rocky, Deuce…" I didn't like how she hung onto 'Deuce' before adding "Ty" into there. "But I want to make it up to you by protecting you from Evan."

"Whatever." I muttered.

I was about to hang up whenever she quickly said, "Want to hang out after school? I'll come get you…" She sounded… desperate. No one's ever sounded desperate about hanging out with me, well, except for when Rocky and I got into a fight and she was missing me as much as I was missing her.

"Um… Sure. Why not? What could go wrong?"

**oOo**

There are about a million things that could go wrong. One of them just happened to be walking through the park. My fingers were twitching when I saw him; and I played with my blue top.

"Dina." I figured she had no idea what Evan looked like, so I tried to make it clear that I was scared. My mouth went dry as she gripped my waist. _What the hell?_ If he sees me, he'd be laughing his ass off. I tried to push away but she pushed me against a tree, taking her hat and wrapped my hair on top of my head. She put her hat on me and I looked different.

"Just keep your head low, keep your eyes away from everyone." She ordered, taking my hand. We walked out in plain view again. She squealed in delight (actress… Geez) as she looked at me. "Oh, Amanda, you are such a charm."

_Amanda? Who's Amanda?_

Evan walked by and muttered under his breath, "Lesbos… Disgusting." That made Dina snap.

"Excuse me?" I could tell she wasn't expecting that to happen. "What'd you say, _bitch_?" She hissed out, and I stood behind her, cowering.

God… I suck at being "strong" but I am following what Dina said. So, at least I listened. Ha, that's a plus.

"Lesbian people are—"

"Just go away. You are a cruel person."

"Listen – I don't care about you or your 'Amanda', but I'm off to meet my girlfriend… Because I'm straight, hoe. She got poisoned and I need to see her."

Dina and I paled at the same time. He's going to see me? And why is Dina slightly… Blushing?

_Holy shit, no. Dina, don't fall for him… He's evil._ I mentally thought as I made her look at me. Evan spoke, and she looked back at him. "But, I could make you forget about your bitch, and I'll forget about mine, and you can come with me."

"I—uh—umm—what about Ce—Amanda?" He slightly winced at her almost revealing my name.

"What about her?"

"I'm standing right here," I muttered out. Evan looked at me and tipped off my hat. Shit… that was a fucked up thing to do. Crap.

"Well, if it isn't CeCe Jones… Out of the hospital, I see. Who's your friend?" He asked, sneering at me.

Dina snapped out of her possessed state (it seemed) and turned towards me, pushing me aside. "_That's_ Evan? Holy shit…"

"Dina… Don't do it. He's evil and he's the one who poisoned me…" I can't believe I was going to say this, but just to snap her out of her state, I added, "and Deuce."

No sudden luck though. She kept glancing at him like he was the most handsome guy she's ever seen. And she's even seen Deuce. I made a disgusting sound from the back of my throat. "Dina, snap out of it."

She ignored me and walked over to Evan, where he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_Charming, isn't it?_


	4. Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's note: Like I said, I wasn't trying to offend someone with what Evan had said. I hope that's clear…

_Recap: She ignored me and walked over to Evan, where he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Charming, isn't it?_

**Chapter Four: Hatred**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

I dragged Dina out of the park, not knowing if Evan would go to my apartment… _Flynn…_ I thought. Then I thought Mom. She's there. She'd protect him better than I would.

"I can't believe you! You like Evan! The guy who you're protecting me from!"

"It's just a crush, Ceese. No big deal—"

"VERY BIG DEAL. I'm calling Deuce and I'm telling him _what you did_." I wanted it to sound like it was a disease. I didn't want her falling for Evan like I did… What if she got hurt? And why am I caring?

With a growl and a grunt, I picked up my phone and hit the speed dial, number one, of course. Deuce answered and I screamed. "Whoa, what?" He asked.

"Dina LIKES EVAN! She was flirting with him and EVERYTHING!"

"What?" He hissed. "Let me talk to her."

"Oh great, so you think that you can calm her down and set her straight? God, I knew I shouldn't have dated you. You're such a player." I didn't mean it (possibly) but I was straight-up pissed.

"No, CeCe, it's not like that. I don't like her; she doesn't like me. Let me just talk to her so she doesn't get hurt."

And I probably did the stupidest thing ever. I hung up.

Maybe my jealousy was being _pissy_ right now, but I didn't care. He was asking me to hand the phone to his ex-girlfriend to talk to her… In order for her "not to get hurt". Bullshit.

_Fucking bullshit._

I twirled around to give a dirty scowl to the Spanish girl. She gave me a glare that said, "What? Evan's forgotten about you, Ceese."

I sighed and clenched my fists.

"No he hasn't. He's trying to kill me. Forget about him, now, otherwise I don't want to be your 'friend' that you were trying so desperately hard to get. He doesn't care; I know this. You can't honestly expect to trust someone you've seen and said one sentence to."

"Actually, it was five sentences—"

"Shut up, you stupid perra!" I remember learning that word from Deuce's mother. _Bitch._ I laughed at what it meant and kept it in my head. Glorious, isn't it?

I thought it was funny. "You wanna go Spanish? I'll fucking give you Spanish: Escucha, Cece. Yo no sabía que era Evan, pero es caliente y no veo por qué no puedo tenerlo. Sí, lo sé, te sobredosis. Eso es más de ahora, no sé qué otra cosa es correr a partir de ..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Listen up, CeCe. I didn't know that was Evan but he is hot and I don't see why I can't have him. Yeah, I know, he overdosed you. That's over now, I don't know what else there is to run from..." She rolled her eyes.

"He could easily overdose you, if you get into his hands. He abused me and said everything I did wrong was my fault. He expected me to be perfect. I'm afraid that he'll do that to you."

"Really? See, I knew you liked me…"

"No, I just don't want to hear your crying. Now, PROMISE me that you won't fall for Evan."

"I'm not going to anymore."


	5. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: I just started school again, so updates will take a while. I will try to do the best I can with updating as fast as I can, though. ;D

**oOo**

**Chapter Five: Betrayed**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

As I landed on my bed, I discovered something. _After we stopped fighting, and she promised to stop crushing on Evan, I actually… Had fun shopping with her_.

_Ugh, I hate saying that! _

But… The whole time, I was thinking…

_Had she promised? All she said was "I'm not going to anymore." She hadn't promised she was going to stop, though. Hmm.._

I sighed at my own thought, which then turned to anger. _She hadn't promised, had she?_ I balled my hands up into a fist, growling. I grabbed my phone and immediately dialed.

It was a number I hadn't called in a while.

"What do you want, bitch?" Evan's mocking tone called out. I sighed, and gathered my dark, evil, and defending sounding voice.

"Leave Dina alone."

"Are you jealous? CeCe, don't be jealous. I might have to come and whip you with the cord again if you forgot."

"I was saying that I don't want you with Dina."

"Are you jealous of her over me?"

"NO! I have Deuce now, you man-whore!"

"Careful." He warned. I sighed again, in which he yelled, "SHUT UP. Listen, CeCe. I'm going to do something right now. And if you try to figure it out, I'll kill you. If you get any of your friends involved, I'll kill them. And you."

He then hung up the phone, and I screamed. Something was going to go down, and I couldn't help it. I can't even know what it is.

But in Evan's hands, something _bad_ was going to happen. I just didn't know if it was going to be me, or… _Dina_.

_But she deserves it._

I thought crossly as I closed my eyes and landed on my pillow.

_Though, no one deserves what punishment they get from Evan._

I grabbed my iPod and put the earphones in, choosing a song at random. My thumb hit "Show Me Love" by t.A.T.u., and I sang along to it, for some reason. It wasn't like my life at all.

I heard my front door open and heard a familiar Spanish come into the room, yelling for me. "CECE! Mierda, CeCe! Dina ... Ella está saliendo con Evan!" I hit pause and tugged the earphones out of my ears, running out the door.

"What the hell? Why are the people 'Dina' and 'Evan' in the same sentence?" I asked Deuce, and he translated: _Holy shit, CeCe! Dina... She's dating Evan!_

I screamed. "What?" She HAD betrayed me! I couldn't believe her!

"Yeah, I know right? I was talking to her and she was explaining that—"

"_What?_" I repeated. My voice was laced with venom as I spat out the rest of my sentence: "You were actually _talking_ to her?" Deuce put his hands up in defense.

"CeCe," He came towards me and I pushed him away.

"You like her, admit it. You still have feelings for her! So, ever since you're stuck with me, go cry me a river." _There's that pissy attitude again._

"CeCe, it's not like that—" I started to turn around, but he did something that shocked me. He grabbed onto my wrists and gripped onto them tightly, spinning me around. We stared at each other. "Cecelia Amanda Jones. It's not like that, at all. I don't like Dina – I don't know why you insist I do – and I couldn't care less. I just want to watch out for her.

"And seeing your response to her dating Evan, I can guess correctly that you want to do the same."

"No. Never. She ruined it by dating _him_. She freaking needs glasses." I said, trying to wiggle out of his tightening grip. Didn't he know that Evan had done this, and that I was slightly freaking out? Everything had started out fine with me and Evan, just like me and Deuce had.

Was Deuce going to turn into Evan?

"CeCe, I know you—"

"Well, get to know me a little more to understand that I don't like you holding me like this." I spitted out, and he let go of me. He looked down and I fought the urge to knee him in the crotch.

_Because I really wanted to._

"Sorry," He admitted, and I looked in his eyes by forcing him to look at me. Not hard, just… Forcefully. Okay, it sounds bad but I'm not Evan.

"Deuce, it's okay. I—I just can't believe she betrayed me. This is the second time she's done it to you." I said, sitting down on the arm of the couch hopelessly.

"I don't know why she would do that." Deuce agreed, sitting on the couch, looking at me. I gripped onto his shoulders, pushing him into my chest, and I kissed his head. Why would Dina do that? Revenge? Revenge for Deuce back?

What?

Said girl walked in – why'd I give her a key and not get it back? – and saw us together. A bright smile plastered onto her face as she screamed. "GUESS WHAT!"

I got up, knocking poor Deuce off balance a little, and I got up in her face. "What? You disowned me, you lied, and you stole my ex? Yeah, that's 'guess what', _bitch_."

"You took my –"

"Don't care. You lied to me, though! And to think I actually had fun with you!" I stormed up to my room, hearing Dina run and follow me, but I slammed the door in her face.

"Can we talk about this?"

"We can talk through a door!"

I didn't hear anything after that, except a few shuffling noises and a few muffled screams and shoves. They couldn't be…

I opened the door a crack to see Dina on Deuce, she looking pained (as if forced to do… whatever she's doing) and Deuce looking scared. He had his hands pinned up above him.

"Sorry I have to do this—"

"You don't have to!"

"Yes, I do." And she clamped her lips down onto his. My jaw dropped as I cried out silently. I quietly closed the door and wiped my tears, having more come down as I switched out of my clothes to a pair of Soffe shorts and a tank top.

I looked at my vanity, put my hair in a ponytail, and slammed myself down onto my bed. And I cried. Because, he would've pushed away by now.

He obviously loves her more than me.


	6. Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! :)

Author's Note: Awh, sad face for poor CeCe... She can never get a break, can she?

**oOo**

**Chapter Six: Better**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

_He obviously loves her more than me…_ Mindless thoughts surfed through my brain so fast; it only took a minute to think of how Dina was better than me.

My red hair must be a distraction compared to her long brown hair. She speaks his native tongue, and I can barely keep up in Spanish class. She thinks – I don't. She sells things like he does, I dance. She knows more about him than I ever will – and I was his friend first. I introduced them together – they don't care.

Her eyes are more seducing and chocolate-filled, while mine are just the color of shit and are boring.

"W—why would you do this to me, Deuce?" I begged silently, choking on my words and moans. "You too, Dina?" I asked. Nobody seemed to be hearing me.

"DINA!" I heard Deuce scream out. _Thank God… He actually has some sense… I hope._ I got up and stormed out of my room, my eyes clouded with tears. I watched them watch me step down the stairs.

"Why?" I mouthed out before I noticed that Dina's shirt was off. "NO!" I screeched, growling and slitting my eyes. She gathered up her shirt and quickly slipped it over her head before I shouted at her. "OUT! Get away from me! Never talk to me again!" I yelped, pushing her away from Deuce. She fell, cutting her hands a bit on the table.

She looked up at me. "I had to, CeCe! Lo prometo!" _I promise!_

I looked down at her before looking at Deuce. "And you! You didn't even push away!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Deuce asked, and I growled.

"Just leave me alone. Dina, go back to your boyfriend – or better yet, steal mine. I don't want him right now anyway!" I was choking on my own tears but I didn't even bother to rethink what I said. I stormed into my room again, and Deuce followed me. I closed my curtains, making it really dark – the way I like it right now.

"CeCe!" Deuce whispered, coming up and gripping onto my waist. I turned around and pushed away, trying not to look in his eyes. "Cecelia Amanda Jones, you listen to me. I don't love Dina. I don't know why she did that, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He cooed into my ear and I stood still, sobbing and heaving big breaths.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I whimpered whenever he stepped away from me, taking his body heat with him. _I hope it isn't Dina…_ I silently begged.

Said girl stood in the doorway, sobbing. Faker… "CeCe… I know you probably hate me, but I had to! Otherwise—"

Before I could interrupt her, or she could finish her sentence, her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, her voice filled with fear. "No, I didn't—no, she's still here—he's here too. No, I couldn't—"

She seemed to be interrupted with every word she said. "I couldn't do it! Mainly because I don't want to do that!"

"Do what?" I asked. She ignored me and I heard shouting from the phone. "Do what?" I repeated, grabbing her phone and throwing it at my bed post. The back broke off, taking the battery out.

"I—I have to go!" She yelled hesitantly before running out of my apartment.

Okay… Great.

"She's absolutely crazy!" I yelled. Deuce looked at me.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized. I waved my hand to dismiss it, but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I did."

"Did not!" He gave out an exasperated sigh before sitting down on my bed. "I loved you, Deuce, and you didn't even push away from her!"

He was making me mad and more tears came down from my brown eyes. "I love you, CeCe. I won't – and wouldn't – do anything to hurt you. I'm lucky to have you." He said, taking my hand and kissing my nose softly. I bowed my head and he hoisted my chin up, kissing my lips passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cocked my head to the side. I allowed him to push me down onto my bed.

"What the heck are you two doing?" I pushed away from Deuce to look into the eyes of Flynn. "You better not be having sex!"

"DUDE!" I screamed, and Deuce rolled off of me to glare at Flynn.

"You—kitchen—fridge—bacon—plate—microwave—buttons—delivery—now." He said, cutting up his sentences. "Then, you—back in kitchen—glass—Kool Aid—delivery to couch. Get what I'm saying?"

He wants me to warm up some bacon for him and pour some Kool Aid for him, then give it to him while he sits on the couch. "Whatever. Say please next time, dork. Oh yeah, and next time you hear me about to fuck Deuce, _knock_."

"You were about to fuck me?" Deuce asked, and I turned as red as my hair.

"Like a boss… How many bacon strips do you want, Flynn?" I asked, smugly looking at the smirking teenager before looking at my brother.

"I want as much as you could put on a plate."

"Shut up. Mom will kill you."

"Not if I tell her you were about to fuck—"

"FLYNN!" I screamed, shocked at the word he was about to say. "Shut up!"

I stormed out of the room, running to the kitchen, while Flynn was laughing.


End file.
